Gracelyn's Hero
by kittenluv11
Summary: THe flock is attacked and so is a bystander! Iggy saves the bystander and begins to fall for her! GIGGY and a wee bit of Fax. PRE-FANG. MY FIRST FF pleez review!


Iggy POV

"Flyboys!" Fang screamed. "Up and away!" Max yelled. Angel was holding my hand. Just as I was about to unfurl my wings. There was a bloodcurdling scream. A thud followed after that. _Iggy do something! _Angel's voice entered my head. _What can I do_ I mentally screamed at her. Then I saw what was going on. Flyboys were everywhere but the tree Angel and I were nestled in. there against a brick building was a girl. Here eyes were shut and she was bleeding. I had to help her. I remembered where she was and said "angel go catch up with the rest of the flock." "K" with that I felt the rush of wind as her wings unfurled and she flew away. I dove out of the tree and flew to the brick building. I scooped the girl up and began following the noise of rapid wings beating.

Max POV

As we flew up I turned my head. I knew Fang was next to me holding Total. Behind me I saw Gazzy and Nudge. Where the hell were Iggy and Angel? I stopped flying. "Go ahead guys" they nodded and passed me. I spotted Angel flying towards me. _Where's Iggy_ I thought. Luckily angel replied _he will be here_. As much as I trusted her I didn't think it would happen. Iggy was blind and usually depended on us to see if we were being attacked. Then I saw him. Whew. But I was no longer relieved when I saw 30 flyboys on his tail. _Shit_. Angel giggled. "Go Get Fang!" I screamed at her. She went and did as she was told.

Iggy POV

I heard their Electronic voices behind me. I didn't want to listen. The girls head was leaning against my chest. I would have thought it was cute if I wasn't being chased by Flyboys. "Who the hell is that?" ah a familiar voice in the crowd. "Not sure" I screamed back at max. "I'll hold them off until fang gets here go join the flock." I nodded but I wasn't sure if she could tell. So I went to go join the flock.

Fang POV

Half the flock was MIA. _Terrific_ I thought to myself. I hear Angels sweet little voice "Max needs your help." I turned to her and threw Total at her. He screamed "do I look like a football to you!" I snickered as I went to go rescue my fair maiden that thought made me snicker more. I passed Iggy he was carrying a girl. I saw the blonde hair and freaked "Is Max okay?" "Not sure she's fighting flyboys." So who was he carrying? O well I'd yell at him later for that. Then I went to go join Max in battle.

Iggy POV

"IGGY!" Nudge screamed but she stopped the hug that I knew was coming when she saw the girl. "Who's that?" Gazzy asked. Angel stepped in and said "It's a girl he rescued." They were silent. _Great just what I need._ I thought. _They're just scared to say what they_ _are thinking_. Angel said perkily in my brain. _What are they thinking?_ I asked her she replied _how could he save her he's blind._ Apparently I get no kudos for saving someone. Typical.

Max POV

There were only about 3 flyboys left. The one I was fighting randomly pulled out a knife. _Shit me and knives aren't exactly friendly_. He lunged at me aiming for my stomach. But me with my super human abilities practically missed the knife. It grazed my side. I sucked in a breath. Man that was I deep graze.

Fang POV

I finished off the last two. Or what I thought was the last two. The one max was fighting came lunging at me with a knife! I folded my wings together and fell. He had missed me. I opened my wings and attacked him in the spine. He instantly was paralyzed. He began to drop. Take that. I turned to see max clenching her stomach. "MAX!" I screamed. She turned to face me. Man she was pale. Then I saw the blood on her arm. I rushed to her side. She looked dizzy. She began closing her eyes. "NO!" I scooped her up as she folded her wings back. I flew towards the flock.

Iggy POV

I heard Fangs wings. I heard gasps. I mentally asked Angel _what's going on._ _Max is hurt_. Shit this was all my fault. I had to go play hero and bring a bunch of flyboys with me. I took a heavy sigh. Fangs voice boomed in the silence "we need to get to Arizona." We were now in California it shouldn't be that hard. I knew where we were going. Max's mom's house. She would take care of us. I hope.

* * *

Nudge POV

I am so confused. Iggy shows up with some random girl who's bleeding. Then Fang comes back with Max who is also bleeding. All I can say is there's never a dull day as a Bird kid. We flew right over the Arizona California border. My stomach growled. I knew I would get slapped if I said I was hungry but I couldn't take it any longer! "Fang I'm hungry." "We are almost there." He said calmly. I kind of liked the worry side of him. This one didn't yell at me for complaining!

Iggy POV

We were over the forest where the Martinez Family lived. Wanna know how I now. Well it smelled of trees and chocolate chip cookies! The girl I was holding began to stir. I could feel my shirt sticking to my chest because of the blood but I wasn't about to say that. "We are going down!" Fang said. Before I knew it we were right in front of the house. Angel politely knocked on the door. "Kids!" Max's mom screamed. But when she saw max and the girl she said "oh my. Come in."

* * *

Gracelyn POV

My head hurt like crap. I tried to remember what had happened. Some weird dude came up to me and said max. I shook my head. Lair he screamed. He pushed me against the brick wall. I opened my eyes to see a Hispanic lady standing over me. I screamed at the top of my Lungs. A boy walked in. her had long dirty blonde hair. His eyes were a bluish gray color. "Guess she's awake" he said. Who were these people? Then I noticed his gray tee-shirt has a blood stain. I touched the back of my head. I brought my fingers to eye level. Yep blood. I swallowed hard. This guy had saved me. It was a complete guess but I had a hunch it was right. I stuck out my hand "I'm Gracelyn." He nodded in my general direction. "Iggy" he said. The lady who had scared me so bad said "a pleasure to meet you Gracelyn. I'm . How are you feeling?" like crap. I was about to answer fine when a blonde little girl with shoulder length hair walked in and said "she feels like crap." The doctor nodded. How did she know that!

Fang POV

I was holding Max's hand "please be okay" I whispered. Everyone else was eating. She squeezed my hand and I smiled. She looked up at me. "Hey" she said weakly. I leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the head. She smiled. I handed her a chocolate chip cookie and said "I'm gonna go get your mom and have her check you out." She nodded. "By the way you got stitches. Her eyes got wide and I watched her fumble with her shirt and she counted the stitches. "19 stitches" her eyes shot me a look of shut up. I smiled and walked out.

Max POV

19. 19. I hated that number. 19 frickin' stitches. I sighed. I also hate Flyboys. In this situation they went hand in hand. I sighed and continued nibbling on my cookie. It was so good. Ella walked in. "MAX! I'm so glad your back. Well I mean I'm not glad you got hurt. But I'm glad you came back. Can I ask you a question?" she didn't even wait for me to answer. "Who was the girl Iggy brought with him?" man she was gonna give Nudge a run for her money. I shrugged. "Well I will let you rest up 'kay." I nodded and she left. Wait Iggy.I screamed "IGGY!!" this boy was going to hear it.

Iggy POV

I followed Max's voice. I felt eyes on me as I left the room. I went to Max's room. "Who the hell was that girl!?" she asked me. "Her name's Gracelyn. She needed to be rescued a flyboy attacked her. And if you're going to blame someone for bringing her blame Angel she told me to go get her." "Told you?" she was referring to Angel's ability to mind control. "She just was like oh no do something." "Okay you're off the hook for now." I nodded and left the room.

* * *

Angel POV

I stood there silent as I watched the girl stare at me. I was so proud of Iggy for saving her. She was pretty too. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. Like Max but she looked more like a Barbie doll that a dirty bird kid. I won't tell Max I said that. Unlike us she had curves. She looked somewhat athletic but no match for us. She looked nice. Fang walked in and talked to mom ( she wanted us to call her mom). Mom and Fang left the room not even acknowledging me. They were thinking about Max. The girl looked at me and patted a spot next to her on the bed. I smiled and ran to the bed and plopped myself down next to her.

Gracelyn POV

"Hi what's your name?" I said "Angel" the girl said sweetly. "I'm Gracelyn.'' I told her. I was wondering how she could have known how I was feeling when she looked up at me and said "I can read minds. Oopsie" she still had a grin on her face. My smile fell into a frown. My eyes got wide. "What?" "When we were babies the school took us and experimented on us. We are all part bird." I did not see that one coming. She pointed to her back and small angelic wings came out. I must've hit my head hard. "Angel what are you doing!" a tall boy with dark hair and brown eyes stared at her in horror. "We can trust her Fang." 'Fang' still didn't seem too thrilled. I spoke up "Is it true." He looked at me and gave in. he nodded black wings extended from his back I gasped loudly. Then Iggy walked in. "what's going on?" he asked. _He's blind_. Angel's voice had gotten into my head. I was so confused and amazed I started crying.

Iggy POV

I walked in after I had heard Gracelyn gasp. "What's going on?" I asked. Then she started crying. Fang brushed past me and whispered "she's all yours man." I swallowed hard. I heard Angels little feet scamper towards me. _Comfort her_ she told me _I will_. With that she left the room. I walked over to the bed. "Hey" I said shyly. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "For what?" I was really confused. "I didn't know you were blind." I was silent. Then she wrapped her arms around me. And cried into my chest. I hugged her back. She scooted over and I sat next to her. She went back to hugging me and crying. Night was falling. I could feel it. After a while she fell asleep. I felt happy and ashamed at the same time. I was happy because well she was the only girl outside the flock I'd let sleep on me. I felt ashamed because a part of me was like score! I felt a small pinch on my elbow. _Hey_ angel said in my head. I closed my eyes and saw the picture of what we looked at the moment. It was cute I fell asleep and dreamed of that picture.

* * *

Gazzy POV

I opened my eyes. I was on the living room floor. Ella was still asleep on the couch. Angel and Nudge were curled together as usual. I stood up and went over and shook Nudge. Angel woke up. She sleepily smiled at me. She went over to Ella and tapped her. Ella woke up. I was still shaking Nudge. Who by the way was drooling. I had an idea. I sucked my pointer finger and put it in her ear. Her eyes flew open and she screamed. "I covered my ears. With that scream she could've woken the dead. She looked at me "you are so dead." I began to run. But I was scooped up. "No fair you used wings." I told her. She laughed and began tickling me. I laughed so hard it hurt.

Gracelyn POV

I opened my eyes to a scream. Iggy whispered "Nudge" and climbed out of bed. I was confused and a little disappointed. Secretly I didn't want him to leave. So I got up and followed him. After Angel walked in he relaxed. He unexpectedly turned around and fell on top of me. I laughed and he blushed. He rolled off me "sorry" he mumbled. "No it was cute." He smiled his face was still red though. yelled "BREAKFAST" I helped him up and we walked into the dinning room. There were many faces I didn't recognize. Then I heard Angels voice. _The little boy is Gazzy he's my brother. The dark_ _skinned girl next to him is Nudge. The Hispanic girl next to her is Ella and the girl next to Fang is Max. The flock's leader and Ella's half sister._ I nodded at Angel and she smiled. I liked it here.

Iggy POV

I nibbled on some pancakes. I wished I could see Gracelyn. I'm sure she looked pretty. Angel touched my arm lightly. I smiled. I had been right. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. Freckles appeared on her face in only a few places. She wasn't super skinny like the rest of us but she wasn't in anyway fat. I sighed aloud. Whoops! I watched her take a bite of her syrup drenched pancake. I watched as syrup fell onto her boobs. Her eyes got wide and she excused herself. I blinked and once again I couldn't see. It was nice while it lasted. Since Gracelyn was gone I asked mom "I s there anyway I could see?" she stared silent. "A cornea transplant maybe." I nodded. I knew they were staring at me. "We can try that tomorrow." I held my breath at moms reply. There was a possibility I could see! I smiled and I heard Gracelyn sit next to me.

* * *

Angel POV

I watched Iggy through the window. He was leaning against a tall tree. I was happy he might get to see! I was also happy because Gracelyn liked him and he liked her. "Is he okay?'' I heard Gracelyn's voice behind me. "He's just thinking." She nodded and left the room. I watched as she went outside to join Iggy. I smiled and decided it was time for me to stop watching.

Gracelyn POV

"Hey." I was surprised he knew I was there. "How did you know I was there?" "Your footsteps o and I heard the leaves crunching." "Oh" I said shyly. He smiled at me. It was like sunshine on my face. I kept taking a step closer to him until was a step away. I whispered "Iggy let me see your wings." He let them go and I stared in amazement. He had huge brown wings. He took a step closer to me. Now we were pressed against each other. His breath was hot against my head. I looked up he leaned towards me and kissed me. At first it was just a brush of lips. Then it was intense. It felt like magic. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and we kept kissing.

Iggy POV

We were kissing. It was my first kiss unless you count being kissed on the forehead and cheek by Angel, Nudge, and Max. My wings wrapped around us. It felt so perfect. I wish I could see Gracelyn's face. We broke apart. Leaned against the tree and spent the whole day talking until we were called for dinner.

Dr. Martinez POV

I was about to operate on Iggy. To be honest I was scared. I had never attempted this surgery on a human. O well here I go.

* * *

After the Surgery

Iggy POV

I opened my eyes. Whoa! I could see! Gracelyn was holding my left hand and Angel was sitting on my lap. Gazzy was standing in front of Nudge. Nudge had her hands on Gazzy's Shoulders. Fang was holding Max. Ella was leaning against the wall. Mom walked in. "Iggy how are you feeling." "Fine'' "cacan you see?'' she stuttered. I nodded. Everyone's face lit up. I smiled. I got hugs until everyone but Gracelyn left the room. "I don't Know how I can stay with you?" she said quietly. Then it occurred to me. She couldn't fly like the rest of the Flock. Unless you count total. "I'll carry you." She smiled and looked down. "Angel told me about how you guys were going to save the world and how Max was planning on leaving tomorrow. I can't." I sighed and stood up kissed her lightly on the cheek and whispered "I will come back for you." I held in my tears but she didn't she cried into me again.

* * *

The next morning

Iggy POV

"Good-bye Gracelyn." I hugged her and kissed her we were both crying. Our tears mixed together. "Come on Iggy." Max called. "I'll be back I said she nodded and waved good-bye. Angel grabbed my hand. "Thanks Angel." I told her. "For what?" "Convincing me to save Gracelyn." She smiled and we unfurled our wings and flew away.

Gracelyn POV

I watched him walk away with Angel. He'll be back. I told myself. Of course he will. Angel's voice startled me. I waved when Angel turned her head back. The plan was I would stay at the Martinez until Iggy got back then I would go back to the boarding school. I couldn't wait to see him again. I watched as he flew. It was more amazing than his wings. I smiled and closed the door.


End file.
